


tell me lies

by fated_addiction



Series: semicolon [5]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: “i hate these.”or, wendy, irene, and the push and pull game.





	tell me lies

-

 

 

 

 

“i _hate_ these.”

irene swallows a laugh. “they’re not that bad.”

she’s largely sympathetic: stocking are the worst, they do no favors, and in the practice room, they have a particular habit of sticking to your skin and reminding you that they’re there. but wendy is in a mood, has been in a mood since their new video came out, and irene feels a little clueless. her stomach is in knots and she doesn’t really know what to do.

“they hate me back,” wendy mutters. loops her fingers through the stockings. “feeling’s mutual.”

irene says nothing. scoots across the floor to where wendy is sitting. they’ve been alone in the practice room for the last hour. yeri disappeared, seulgi went to get coffee, and joy has a schedule. it seems convenient, probably planned; irene hates her sixth sense for these things. she doesn’t trust herself either.

instead, she reaches for wendy’s hands. gently peeling them away from her legs. she unravels each of her fingers from the holes, sweeping her thumb along the bridge of wendy’s knuckles.

“you’re mad at me,” she guesses. doesn’t look at wendy. “not at the stockings.”

“i’m not mad at you. these stockings _suck_.”

wendy’s leg slide between irene’s legs, as irene works her fingers along her leg, straightening each part that seemingly irritates wendy. her skin is soft - irene tries not to be too selfish, but her fingers linger every now and then, dragging over the back of her knee, her thigh, and then right along her ankle. irene’s fingers linger.

“don’t wear them,” irene offers.

“the stylist unnie already hates me.”

“i’ll fight her.”

wendy laughs, surprised. “no you won’t.” she is watching irene’s fingers. “you’re a better politician than that.”

“only for certain things.” irene rolls her eyes. her fingers loop through one of the fishnet holes. she strokes wendy’s skin. “i’ll trade you,” she decides. “i’ll wear these, you’ll wear the thigh highs.”

“you just want to take them off me.”

irene feels her face burn. wendy’s voice is dry and amused. they do this a lot. dance around each other. come right up to a line, but never cross it. for irene, there’s a lot behind it. she wants to be selfish. but desire is always outweighed by responsibility. and the fact that kissing wendy will change everything.

“you’re uncomfortable,” irene murmurs. croaks a little. the sounds vibrates against the back of her throat. "i want to help."

“yeah.” wendy drops her hand over hers. she leans forward, eyes searching. “let’s call it that.”

 _seungwan unnie is going to murder me_ \- joy had told her, mouth inches away from irene’s. for the video. only for the video. there had been lights and they had been wearing thin clothes. joy had remained absolutely serious though. close enough to share that secret. _seungwan doesn't like to share you_ , she had teased too. but it’s true: inches away, the only thing irene could think of was wendy, was wendy instead of joy, was this is getting ridiculous because joy was suddenly wendy and wendy’s mouth was close, so close, that she felt ready to explode.

“what do you want to call it?”

“you’re upset with me.” irene tries to swallow. her fingers are still twisted in her stockings. wendy’s fingers are rubbing against her knuckles. “is that -“

wendy jerks forward. her hand moves from irene’s knuckles to her wrist. her fingers tighten around it; her mouth opens but wendy’s mouth covers hers. this is not their first kiss. a few, stolen mistakes have happened before. they never talk about them. irene comes close, wendy backs away. wendy yells, but irene is too practical to listen. they’ve done this dance for years. lately, things are bubbling too close to the surface.

this feels like a first kiss though. a wiser one.

irene moans. softly, helplessly. takes her free hand and threads her fingers into wendy’s braid. jerks her head back. just slightly. so that she can slide her tongue into wendy’s mouth. it’s dizzying: wendy mews, gasps, and presses her tongue back against irene’s. her ears are ringing. everything is heightened that much more. her mouth is hot and irene is losing control quickly, gasping when wendy slides closer, into her, and they become a mess of tangled limbs. wendy's stocking rub against irene's bare legs. the pressure is relentless. shoots from her face, down to her belly. it's almost too much.

“ _wait_ -“

wendy pulls back, breathless. irene thinks she’s the prettiest like this, flushed, annoyed, and panting because she made her this way. irene likes that. she likes that way too much.

“ _yah_ ,” wendy breathes. “if you say something stupid, bae joohyun, i might really be mad.”

“so you were mad,” irene says. catching her. she tries to straighten. but wendy isn't moving; they're too close. "with me," irene adds breathlessly.

wendy’s expression changes. it clouds. her face is still flushed, her mouth wet and hot - irene stretches a hand out, brushing her fingers along her lip. she doesn’t care that wendy watches her. it’s selfish.

“you started this, seungwan-ah.”

“and you’ll finish it?”

wendy is daring her. neither of them are ready though, she thinks. or decides. or is afraid to admit to it all.

but irene can’t help confessing.

she laces her fingers back into the fishnets. “i might,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> iPhone fic. because i'm bored at work.
> 
> and, you know, fishnet stockings and all the outfit aesthetics ever in red velvet's comeback video.


End file.
